The Queen, The Chaser and The Ferret
by Raven.Borgia
Summary: Ginny cannot deny her feelings for Hermione, and she only has a month before spring training continues to make the brunette see her in a romantic light. But the lion queen has grown claws and the little chaser has much work to do in order to capture her. Throw in Cupid in the form of a blond ferret and you have an unforgettable brew. Post war, Sapphic romance. HG/GiW, DM/GeW. R
1. Chapter 1 - Home

**AN: My dearest readers, I am mostly known for SLASH fiction, but let's not forget the beauty of two women finding a connection beyond friendship, always found it beautiful... So here it is, for you, a little sapphic romance between two powerful young women. May it inspire longing and deepen desire.**

**Always,**

**Raven Mikaelson**

**...**

Chapter 1 - Home

It doesn't matter where you come from, or where you travel, you will still meet people who believe powerful women gained their position not only through honest means and hard work, but by using their...assets. Some go as far as to call these powerful women who dedicate their life to work frigid, label each and every one of them a dragon lady, or an ice queen. But what really made Hermione chuckle was the close mindedness of some who automatically assumed that a powerful woman had to be a lesbian. The reason why she found it hilarious, was that they didn't even know how true their guess actually was in her case.

She sighed softly and leaned back in the armchair that currently held her curled up yoga-inspired position. It had been a long day but she could not prevent a smile from sliding upon her face even after the 9 months in which her business has already been running. She lit up, taking a deep toke of the cancerous smoke and caressed the photo on her desk. It has been almost two years since that fateful May's day of the final battle, and they no longer looked malnourished or anaemic.

The summer after the war had been most difficult for Hermione. They all slept for about two weeks after finally getting the full body count and helping everyone begin healing. Even though she tried to protect her parents by taking their memory away, they found themselves in a car accident and bones yielded to metal much too easily. She mourned her parents, her friends from Hogwarts, her mentors...all those that have lost their lives, before finally picking up the pieces of her life. The invitation to come and finish her N.E.W.T.s was a true godsent and she immediatelly agreed to return and help rebuild Hogwarts for the new term. The boys however accepted the offer from Kingsley to rebuild the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and to once and for all catch the remaining Death Eaters. It took a year, but Harry and Ron trained themselves and others in battle and strategy, and succeeded. Their lives were going in completely different directions, but Hermione knew their bond would not suffer. The photo on her table was of the three of them at the day of her graduation alomost a year ago, and she was happy to still call the two men her best friends.

While many had expected her and Ron to end up together after the war, their predictions remained unfulfilled as most of Trelawney's prophecies. Their kiss in the heat of the battle was just that, one isolated moment in time where they feared for each other. But looking back, Hermione was glad it happened. At least they knew they were not meant for each other. What did change her life and rocked her world was the first two weeks of summer after her graduation. She had found a comfortable three bedroom flat near Diagon Alley, but in the muggle part of London.

And that was how she met Caitlin, a friend of her neighbour. There was something about her that drew Hermione to get to know her, to not shy away from her approaches, or from letting go without much thinking, and experiencing an intense sapphic romance. It lasted only a fortnight, but Hermione now knew what she wanted, craved and desired. Or rather, who. The lives of the Golden Trio were never private unfortunatelly, so of course the whole wizarding world was aware of her inclinations, but she honestly did not care. In a world where a potion can change gender, or induce a male pregnancy, sexuality was hardly an issue.

So she tackled one of her biggest desires yet, her own bookshop. She had used much of the money her parents have left her as inheritance, sold their previous house and clinic and invested in making the space now in her possession look exactly as she had always envisioned it. It was perfect. 'Sappho's', as she had named it due to her love for poets and philosophers, was a bookshop that specialised in a mix of wizarding and muggle literature, rare tomes, specialised research materials, and classical fiction. And the business was booming. Nine months in, and she was the youngest and one of the most successful of business owners in Diagon Alley, at the age of 20. Powerful, yes. Young, perhaps on paper. Lesbian, definitely. _At least they got that right_, she thought to herself and took one more deep toke before banishing what remained of her cigarette.

"Hey Granger." a much familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Draco, is something wrong? Is it Georgie?" she asked, not quite used to the blond in her store yet. It was usually Georgie who popped over. Those two were honestly a little peculiar. She could not even begin to imagine how it felt for Georgie to loose his twin. And for a while, they have all feared for him. Then, about a month into the summer, Draco appeared at their doorstep with intent to apologise to the whole Weasley family for the behaviour of his family towards them, and to agree to end the blood feud. A few months later, he begun helping Georgie in the shop. And by the spring break at Hogwarts, Hermione had received a letter telling her the two were an item. It baffled her sometimes, but Draco appeared to be good for Georgie, so she just shrugged it off and let the Slytherin make his apologies before befriending her as well. They were going to celebrate their one year anniversary in but a week and if Hermione knew Draco well, which she did now, Georgie had a treat coming his way.

The blond just shook his head with a grin. "I am but a messenger. Apparently Weaslette- err..Ginerva has firecalled to say she has returned this afternoon from spring training, and wants to have a night out. I am to annoy you into agreeing to come, or, if that tactic fails, it is my duty to 'grab you and throw you over the shoulder like a caveman'. Her words, not mine." he winked.

Hermione just chuckled, used to his antics by now. "Alright, no need for that. When and where?" she asked.

"Awww, you are no fun Granger. I was looking forward to being the caveman for a change." he pouted.

Hermione threw a scrunched up parchment at him. "You can't even lift me up, ferret. Now tell me where this night out is, or I'll start calling you a cockroach." she grinned, the once harshly spoken words mere teasing between them now.

"Fine, fine. Merlin's at 10. You better be there woman!" he called with a laugh, disappearing around the corner before she could throw something at him again.

Hermione just shook her head and smiled once more at the photo in front of her. Life was good, and they deserved it after the little joy in their teenage years. She still had two hours before she had to be there, meaning a nice long soak in the bath before getting ready. Thank Merlin she only lived 5 minutes away...

...

"Oh Ginny dear, welcome home!" Molly squeezed her only daughter in a bearhug, glad to have her back with them. Quidditch was such a dangerous profession and every moment her little girl was back home was precious."I will make you a nice big dinner to feed you. Look how skinny you are!" she fussed, immediatelly heading for her pots.

Ginny chuckled. "Mum! Calm down, I eat well, don't worry. I just train a lot." she tried to reassure the always worrying Weasley mama. Truth be told, she had tried to eat all healthy but it just wasn't enough for her Weasley metabolism, so it was never a problem to return home to her mum's cooking.

"How long are you staying this time?" Molly asked, knowing they trained hard before the beginning of season in July.

"A month, before I have to get back. Don't worry though, I will be home from late October to March." she smiled, knowing her mum relished the fact that her children still returned home every chance they had. After Percy and Fred passed, it had been touch and go for a while with mum's mind, the weight of loosing two of her children almost too much to bear. And so Ginny returned home to give her peace of mind.

"That is nice Ginny dear, Christmas this year will be a vary happy affair! With Fleur pregnant again, I can expect another grandchild underneath the Christmas tree!" Molly beamed and started humming to herself happily as she cooked.

Ginny smiled affectionately at her dear mother before picking up her duffelbags. "I need to unpack and clean up mum. And we are going out tonigh, but I promise to stay at home this weekend and spend time with you and daddy." she smiled and pressed a kiss to Molly's cheek.

"Of course dear. And leave any unwashed laudery in the basket at your door!" she called after her.

Ginny smiled and sat down at the edge of her bed. She was home, and it definitelly needed to be celebrated.

...

Hermione smiled as the heat and smell of dancing bodies and smoke filled her lungs upon stepping over the doorstep of Merlin's. It used to be an empty public hall available for speeches, political propaganda, or a shelter during war if necessary. With the latest war over, they have decided to sell it and so it became a booming business. The largest and most sought out club in Diagon Alley.

She noticed Harry waving at her from a table below and headed his way. With his mere presence, Harry got them a large table on a small landing overlooking the club, with armchairs and numerous seats for their extended party. Luna sat happily at his side, her pretty blue flowery dress brining out her eyes in the dimmed lights of the club.

"'Mione you look great!" Harry complimented her as she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, and so do you. Luna, I love that dress on you." she smiled and kissed her cheek as was their custom before sitting down in one of the single armchairs.

"The shop appeares to do you well, Hermione. The number of stripewing bumblers around your head has dwiddled down." Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.

Harry smiled affectionatelly at his girlfriend. They had gotten together after Luna did an interview with him on his post-war plans and hopes for the future. And Hermione could not be happier to see an honest smile on Harry's face. The man she considered her brother was finally finding the peace and love he had so hoped for.

"Stripewing blumbers? Any relation to the crumplehorned snorcacks?" she asked, amusement in her eyes.

"We are still working on the pedigree." Harry replied with a grin.

Hermione just chuckled and picked up her clutch. "Let me get a drink and you can tell me more about them." she smiled and stood.

"Are you sure you want to go alone 'Mione? I could get you the drink, so no one loses a limb after groping you." Harry asked cheekily, refering to her revealing dress.

"Harry James Potter, cease your teasing or it will be you who loses a limb." she said in her best Molly immitation, before leaving for the bar with a wink.

It was still quite early, but people were already gathering on the dancefloor, dancing close to the seductive beat as smoke swirled around their forms and the occasional drop of sweat fell to the ground before a hungry tongue managed to lap it off their partner's neck. It has been a while since they had an outing such as this and the night has begun fairly well, the music and rising heat making her want to give in and get seduced by the night. The bartended flashed her a smile and she just chuckled internally at his wasted efforts.

"What can I get you Miss?" he asked, leaning against the other side of the counter with his hip.

"Someone looks like she could use a nice Sex on the Beach. Make it two." came a much familiar voice from behind her. She whipped around only to find the grinning redhead behind her. "Ginny!" she beamed happily.

...

"How long has it been since you last saw each other?" Draco asked, his fingers intertwined with Georgie's happily.

"Since we graduated. Soon after I left for the intense training in Bulgaria before Christmas. When I came home for the holidays, I was told she was in China for three weeks with your pretty self." Ginny grinned at the blond.

Draco but chuckled. "Ah yes, that was a nice holiday. I hear you and Georgie here were both pouting at the Christmas dinner. Missing us?" he winked, knowing of Ginny's affections towards Hermione.

Without the boys and the war, Hogwarts was quite changed for both Gryffindor girls, and they had spent much time together as best friends would. Ginny found their bond comforting, and by the time they graduated, she could no longer deny her feelings for the brunette. Of course she had read the article written by none other than the Skeeter bint that spoke in great detail about Hermione's sexuality, and her primary reaction was joy. Now, she just wasn't sure Hermione would ever see her in a romantic light.

Draco and Georgie exchanged a look that did not go unnoticed by the young woman however. "What?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, it has been a while since you've seen her and Hermione has..changed, understandably." Georgie begun, not quite sure how to explain.

"Changed how?" Ginny pressed.

Draco squeezed his lover's hand gently and replied. "Well, where to begin? The lion queen has tamed her mane, grew claws and got a bit more...bold." he said with a grin. Personally, he was glad to see Granger with a new attitude. Gone was the boring little bookworm, and in her place stood a woman even he wouldn't mess with.

"Bold how?" Ginny asked hesitantly, not sure what to make of the blond's words. He just raised an eyebrow and nodded for her to turn around.

The light in the club was a little dim but Hermione could be seen clearly, making her way around the dancefloor, heading towards the bar and an already grinning bartender. Ginny felt her breath hitch in appreciation at the sight before her, blinking a couple of times to make sure the vision was not a dream. Tamed mane, check. While still tightly curled and bouncing a little wildly around her shoulders, Hermione's hair was no longer frizzy, only shiny and a beautiful honeyed colour. Claws grown, check. Her whiskey coloured gaze was sharp on her surroundings, each movement of her curvacious body sensual as she moved through the crowd effortless. And most definitely bold by the dress she was wearing. While it reached midthigh, her back including what looked like a swirl of ink was completely bare, the thin piece of fabric hanging on her supple body with two metal clasps that would see the dress falling down if released. Ginny wondered if Hermione had forgone panties as well...

A hand waving in front of her face brought the redhead out of her thoughts and her eyes turned to Draco who was grinning like Cupid himself. "Go get her tiger." he winked and let his own Weasley take him to the table with Scarhead.

...

"I've missed you so much!" Hermione pulled the grinning redhead into a tight embrace before pressing a kiss to her cheek. She looked her friend over and had to admit she looked fantastic. Her once skinny frame and loose clothes were replaced by toned arms and belly now shown off in a simple white corset top, and long lean legs in tight black jeans. She was stunning in one word, and Hermione was glad for her photographic memory. Here they were, both changed, for better or for worse, but it was still them and their friendship, their bond.

"Missed you too, almost sent you a howler for skipping out on Christmas." the redhead grinned. "You look amazing." she complimented and handed the blushing brunette her drink.

"So do you. Come on, let's have some fun tonight and I expect to hear all about your training tomorrow over coffee." said Hermione and led them to the table.

It has been a while since the whole gang met and not one seat was left eampty. Harry and Luna, Ron and Lavender, Draco and Georgie, Neville and Susan, Dean, Seamus, Ginny and Hermione, all present. Once they arrived at the table, Draco pulled the lion queen down to the couch with him and Georgie, until she rested sideways with her long legs stretched out over the men's laps with a giggle. Ginny really hated the ferret sometimes...

They raised their glasses in celebration of Ginny's first official season beginning soon, and chatted in small groupps before taking to the dancefloor. They were on their third drink, glasses clinking together merrily when Hermione noticed her hand beginning to shake again. It had been happening quite often after the war but she worked hard on others not noticing this little problem. Scars could always be covered and everyone she loved was finally happy, so what does a little war injury matter? Madam Pomfrey said it was due to being tortured too many times by the Cruciatus, espeacially during the last year on the run. Otherwise she was healthy and loving life, so she did not mind.

It was however one of the reasons why she had started smoking. It appeared to somewhat lessen the shakes and soothe aching joints on a day of moody weather. Hermione reached for her lighter, but her hand started shaking a little bit more, thankfully still out of sight while she was bent down. She was about to excuse herself, when Draco gently took the cigarette from her lips and lit it up for her with his own in one go.

"I like your lighter, wouldn't want you to use up all your gas." he said almost conversationally, but his eyes were knowing. Georgie and his lover were probably the only ones who saw her often enough to notice the unfortunate shakes. She did not think even Ginny had noticed last year at Hogwarts.

She nodded in gratitude and took a deep toke, leaning into the blond's side as she finally felt her hand calm down and enjoyed the rest of her smoke. The exchange however did not go unnoticed by Ginny who had been covertly observing her best friend the whole evening. If she was to get to know this changed Hermione, speaking to Draco would probaly be her best option. For now though, tthey had more drinks to enjoy, and dancing to do.

**AN: Any thoughts? Let me know x **


	2. Chapter 2 - Cupid strikes Once

**AN: Another chapter for the appreciative few. Enjoy, R&R if you have a moment.**

The sun was close to its peak upon the spring skies when Georgie finally stirred. It had definitely been a rough night. They danced, they drank and they had fun until four in the morning. It would now surely take him forever to wake up his lover, who had a knack for two things in particular. One, cuddling him so tight in sleep that Georgie could barely move. Two, not waking up before lunch if he did not have to. As it was a Saturday, this was definitely the case, so it will be a right effort...

He chuckled quietly to himself and pulled the beautiful naked form of his lover closer into his chest. "Come on baby, wakey...it's mooorning..." he guided with a gentle voice, rubbing his hand up and down the blond's spine.

Draco purred contently at the touch in his sleep and curled closer into the redhead, but did not wake one bit. Georgie sighed but nuzzled the silky halo of hair. "Wake up for me baby...if you do, we can go shopping..." he tried, one of the things that usually worked.

Draco stirred at the word 'shopping' and blinked blearily up at his lover. "What time is it?" he asked, his voice a little hoarse from sleep as he rubbed himself against the warmth next to him.

"Almost noon.." Georgie replied and pulled him up for a soft kiss.

"Hmmmm...one more.." Draco grinned and melted into the taller man when Georgie deepened their kiss.

As much as the blond teased him for being a lion, he himself was much like a feline, especially in the morning when he tended to purr in contentment. Georgie broke the kiss and chuckled when he felt long fingers tease his belly button. "Heureka, he's awake." he teased.

Draco half heartedly slapped his belly before nuzzling into his lover's neck. "You know you woke me up at a highly precarious time. It's too late for morning sex and too early for a lunch fuck. You could have waited and given me another half an hour." he said with an appreciative purr, the touch upon his hip very pleasant.

Georgie chuckled. "Let me surprise you yet. I have..well, half an hour I guess, to pull it off." he winked. "Or I could decide to punish you for messing with other people's lives instead." he said, hinting at Draco's Cupid tendencies.

"Oh come on, those two really need to get together. The sexual tension between them always gets me frustrated in a place where you can't have me." he pouted.

Georgie rolled his eyes. "Honestly, let them get there in time. Perhaps they were both drunk enough last night to end up in the same position we are in now. And all on their own." he tried to come through to his lover.

"It took me a lot of manouvering to get your wasted sister sleeping at Hermione's, so don't go on ruining my contentment from a job well done. Besides, I don't care whatever position they end up in, as long as it involves one inside the other." Draco grinned cheekily.

"Ewww, babe!" Georgie slapped his shoulder. "That's my baby sister you are talking about! I am officially turned off. No lunch fuck for you." he said and tried to pull away from the blond's arms.

But Draco held onto him tightly and had the redhead pressed into the mattress in no time. "In that case, I will have to use my powers of persuasion." he grinned and slithered down his lover's body...

...

If you think the hangover after a night out is the worse that you can encounter in the morning after, you are clearly delusional. One Ginerva Weasley could definitely talk about that. Because trying to decide whether you want to throw up over the beautifuly carved ebony table in front of you, or do something about the pulsing heat between your thighs is one hell of a confusing feeling...

She had woken in a haze, her head spinning violently and stomach churning unpleasantly. It took her a moment to realise it was the smell of fresh coffee that made her wake up. Sitting up slowly with a queasy groan, she looked around, noticing the doorway to what looked like a kitchen.

So the facts were: one, she was not home but in what looked like a spacious flat. Two, she could smell fresh coffee, which meant she was not alone, possibly with someone who knew her not too intimately considering she was still fully clothed. Three, she was going to loose the contents of her stomach if she did not have any of that coffee soon. And just when she thought her quesiness could not get worse, the sound of humming reached her ears and from around the corner inside the kitchen walked Hermione, cheeks flushed, hair mused up and tied in a loose bun, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants and a sports bra. Considering her stomach was already feeling crap and decided to do an extra flip at the sight of the woman before her, Ginny was dashing around the corner straight into what thankfully was the bathroom and threw up violently.

The question was answered then. Even though you are sexually frustrated, throwing up takes priority. _Sounds like a motivation speech from a Bulimia convention_, supplied her mind rather disturbingly. Great. She was finally seeing Hermione's new flat, with the woman she had feelings for only a few feet away and instead of making her best impression, she was throwing up into her toilet. _Yay me_, she thought sarcastically. She tensed when a pair of petite hands pulled her hair back and tied it up in a tight ponytail, out of the way if she was sick again, and a wet cloth was pressed to her forehead.

"No, Hermione..." she rasped, her throat parched up and the taste in her mouth making things just worse.

"Shh, it's okay. Here, lean back and drink this." Hermione guided and gently held her friend close to her chest, supporting her weight as she pressed a glass to her lips. The water tasted funny, but Ginny could hardly focus when the warm skin and a pair of supple breasts were pressed to her back. So it took her a few moments to realise she was no longer feeling sick. Hermione flushed the toilet and helped her up.

"Better?" she aske with a smile, now that Ginny lifted her gaze up.

The redhead was blushing slightly, or possibly flushed from still feeling a little unsettled, Hermione couldn't tell. The only response she received was a nod of the head, since Ginny worried about speaking with such a rotten breath. Surprisingly or not, she could still feel the warmth in her lower belly spreading, just by being in the presence of the brunette.

"Up in the cabinet, there should be a fresh toothbrush and I shall be in the kitchen, with some coffee. If you'd like to take a shower, the towels are under the sink and the bathrobe is on the door." she smiled and gave Ginny some privacy.

Once back in the kitchen, Hermione sat down, a cup of the warm lifesaver craddled in her palms. _Is it wrong to think of your friend naked in the shower, when only a few moments ago you helped her empty her stomach?_ she wondered.

It appeared Ginny was suffering quite badly and no wonder. While Hermione herself only had about three or four drinks, the redhead had foolishly agreed to do shots with Lavender and Luna. Now, those who did not know them well looked at the two girls and would have guessed them as lightweights. But oh boy were they wrong. Seamus was Irish and even he had learnt not to accept a drinking challenge from them, all stereotypes aside of course. And so Ginny ended up wasted, and since Molly would have their heads, Hermione agreed to take her home with her and offer her couch. They had barely gotten through the treshold of her flat and Ginny was asleep on her shoulder.

But the night was great fun, Hermione had danced with her boys, and with Draco who had only recently discovered muggle divas. Which reminded her...Hermione summoned a pen and quickly wrote 'Rita Ora' on the back of her hand. Georgie would surely prank her with canary creams again if she forgot to upload the blond's iPod before their anniversary trip. There would be hell to pay for that kind of whining... she shuddered.

The sound of shower reached her ears and she was reminded of her own desperate need to wash her itching skin. One of the things she decided to do after the war to keep in shape was running and yoga. And it was keeping her lungs functioning fairly well even with smoking, so Madam Pomfrey did not scold her too badly when she learned of her new habit. With a blush she realised Ginny must have been uncomfrotable pressed to her half naked, stinky skin. They used to be so close at Hogwarts that any physical contact in daily life was second nature to them, as friends and women with the same body parts. Have they changed so much that she would now have to be careful around the redhead? And was it a matter of friendship alone? She knew her own wishes however, and realised she saw the beautiful woman as someone she would not mind being closer than before with. Feeling confused about the whole situation, Hermione decided to tackle this with another cup of coffee.

...

"You know I love you Granger, but really, can you make my job even more difficult?" Draco groaned, rolling his eyes at her antics.

"What? I have done nothing wrong!" she objected, her arms crossed over her chest as she frowned at the blond across from her.

"No, the issue isn't that you have done nothing wrong. The problem is that you have done nothing, period. Absolutely nothing. It has been a week! You had her naked in your shower, drinking your coffee in a bathrobe and surely blushing when you showed her the flat, including the bedroom. That means she had to see the erotic art above your bed. And you *still* did *nothing*! I can't believe you woman..." he sighed theatrically and flopped back in his seat.

It was time for their weekly coffee, and this time it carried an air of exasperation on Draco's part, and grumpiness on Hermione's. They started doing this last summer, after randomly meeting in town while shopping one day, and since then it has become their habit to catch up on the whole week without Georgie around. While admittedly bisexual, Georgie detested girl talk for some reason. Merlin knew why he tolerated Draco's meddling then...

_If Hermione had a tail, it would be raised warningly right now_, went through Draco's head when he saw her gaze sharpen upon him. "You, Draco Malfoy, have no right to criticise me for not taking advantage of a friend who was not feeling well, when I am not even sure what's going on with Ginny. And you better keep your nose out of my affairs or I will turn it wooden and make it grow like Pinnochio's. That should give the phrase ' pointy face' a new meaning." she positively growled at him.

_Oooookay, pissed off the lion queen, not a good approach. Retreat, flatten ears, roll over to show belly and whine like a kitten_, thought the blond and sighed softly, nibbling on his bottom lip repentfully. "Alright Hermione. Just wanted you happy is all. I mean I did see Ginny looking at you and thought it might be good if you had a chance to..you know, spend some time together. You seem so close..." he said, doing his best to look a bit miserable as he sipped at his soya cappucino.

Hermione sighed and looked at the blond in front of her. There was something about Draco that made her want to both rip his head off and cuddle him all the same sometimes. She curled her bare legs beneath her form in the comfortable armchair and played with the hem of her simple green dress. "And maybe we will be even closer, or spend more time together. For now..it just seems like she shies away from me at some moments. She almost winced when I hugged her around the shoulders on Wednesday when I was showing her the bookshop. Maybe she doesn' t even want to be my best friend anymore, and that's fine if she feels her life is going a different way. Or maybe one day she will see me differently and we will become even closer... I don't know. But you can't push us together and mess with our chemistry. Just let it go Dray." she said gently, but her voice held a firm undertone, like a lioness talking to her little one who just did not want to behave.

This time it was Draco's turn to pout. "Fine, fine. No more meddling." he sighed and continued sulking, internally already scheming however.

"Tsk, no pounting bubba, or I will not be giving you the beautiful handpainted scarf I got you in Singapore." she grinned wickedly.

Draco frowled. "You evil..evil woman. That is blackmail! I am supposed to have monopoly on that!" he pouted even harder.

"Whiner." she grinned.

"Harpy."

"Dumb blond."

"Witch!" he gasped scandalously and they just grinned at each other.

Well, if she did not want to do this the good way, Draco would have to alter his game...

...

"YOU DID *WHAT*?!" Georgie's voice made the blond wince. Maybe he should have discussed his plan before altering their anniversary plans. But it was too late for that.

"Really babe, trust me. It will do them both good, and we don't even have to see them if we don't want to! It is still our anniversary and I can't wait to spend it with you..." Draco said soothingly, his eyes wide and cute, "They will live with us in the town house but we will barely see them, I promise..." he added, taking small, measured, and above all cautious steps towards the fuming redhead in front of him.

George Fabian Weasley has always been a prankster. But to make pranks and develop the many products they already had, one needed almost endless patience during the process. And Georgie prided himself on staying calm rather than doing something that he would have to be sorry for, especially when he was this angry at someone he loved. But right now, he wanted to grab the blond-menace-playing-Cupid, and shake him until some sense entered that admittedly pretty head of his.

In the end, he just sat down and put his face in his hands to calm down. Draco was for the first time hesitant if it was a good decision to try and aid Hermione and Ginny this way. His lover looked positively tired of him, and unhappy, which is exactly what he tried not to do the day before their aniversary trip. He walked towards the redhead and rubbed his shoulders gently before bending down to nuzzle him. "Bebeee..." he whined softly, wanting the other man to look at him. Warm hands wound around the blond's thighs and pulled him closer as Georgie leaned his forehead against the flat belly in front of him. He did not look up at the blond however, so Draco just cuddled him close.

"I know we wanted a week away from reality, and we will still get that, I promise..." he begun gently. "And Hermione has always wanted to see Florence. Let's have the two of them sort things out and have our own time. She will be most likely angry, and I rely on you to protect me from your sister's hexes.." he said with a grin, feeling the redhead's shoulders shake lightly with a chuckle. "But it's still us..and our anniversary..and will you promise not to be angry with me if I tell you what I have prepared as your anniversary gift?" he asked innocently.

From experience, Georgie knew such innocent tone meant whatever was on Draco's mind, was anything but just that. "Tell me.." he looked up at the blond with a raised brow, meaning it better be worth it.

Draco bent down in order to speak right into his ear. "It involves white stockings and a schoolgirl uniform." he whispered heatedly and paused for impact.

He did not have to wait long though before he found himself happily pressed back against the kitchen table. For now, he was forgiven it seemed. And before the last bit of blood left his brain, he managed to think of the upcoming week that would see not only the two of them, but his two favourite girls as well forced to have fun and get closer than close...

**AN: Shall I continue? Let me know your thoughts. x**


	3. Chapter 3 - Cupid strikes Twice

Hermione smiled happily as she unlocked the front door of her bookshop. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon, and she could not wait to enjoy her cardamon coffee once her feet were up on the table, and the book flavour of the day opened and resting upon her thighs. Being surrounded by the beautiful scent of aged tomes all day was one of the only two jobs she would truly love to do. The other one would be writing her own historical or mythological books, but what were your fourties for? Just as she was about to step inside, she felt a hand on her shoulder. With lightening-fast reflexes, she was facing her assailant and her wand was pressed into the throat of-

"Ginny? What are you doing here this early?" she asked, quickly putting her wand away and looking at the redhead quisically. Considering she had not seen her friend in a few days, and it appeared like she was avoiding her, why was she here now?

Ginny blinked a couple of times, her heart gradually slowing down from the shock of almost being hexed into oblivion. Once capable of speaking again, she replied, just as confused. "I got your note, asking me to meet you here."

Hermione shook her head. "I didn't send you any-WATCH OUT!" she called before grabbing the redhead, trying to avoid the towel flying towards them. For some, it may have been just that, a random towel carried by the wind. If you had survived a magical war where anything could be changed into a portkey, your insitincts would scream at you as well. Unfortunatelly, it was too late. It had already touched them and Hermione held onto her friend tightly as the pulling sensation around their navel intensified, and soon they were flying through time and space.

She groaned as her back and tailbone connected harshly with a firm wooden floor, and Ginny's weight landed on top of her. Her arms held onto her friend tightly still, her eyes scanning their surroundings and mind pressing pain into the back of her consciousness for the moment. She rolled them over swiftly, covering the redhead's body with her own and pressed a hand over her lips, urging her non-verbally to remain silent. After almost a minute of silence and no one approaching them, she finally pulled her hand away and looked down to see Ginny blushing.

Hermione was about to ask her what was the matter, whether she was hurting the woman with her weight, but it sooned downed on her. The pressure against her lower belly and pubic bone was Ginny's thigh, and their chests were pressed so close she could feel her hardened peaks press into the material of the redhead's t-shirt. Just as she felt the firm thigh between her own shifting to press more firmly against her core, the large double doors at their right side opened and in walked the ferret, currently in the form of a grinning Malfoy.

"Already starting? Well don't let me interrupt, just wanted to show you your room." he winked.

Hermione growled, and in the next few moments Draco resembled a poor imitation of a school girl jumping rope as he attempted to avoid the hexes thrown at his feet and crotch by the enraged lioness.

"You...cheeky...stupid...dumb...blond...FERRET!" she hissed in between throwing non-verbal hexes, until one finally hit target and Draco let out a frightful squeek. Yes, one Draco Malfoy was once again a bouncing ferret.

Still fuming, Hermione grabbed him by the loose skin on the back of the neck and lifted him up until his little eyes were focused on her. "How *dare* you throw a portkey at me, transport me God knows where without my consent, and worst of all, HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME DROP MY FAVOURITE COFFEE FIRST THING IN THE MORNING?! I promise you Draco Lucien Malfoy, if you do not give me answers *now*, I will make you one very sorry bouncing ferret!" she hissed and dropped him to the ground, the little furry animal changing into the blond once more.

He scrambled to stand up and immediatelly lifted his hand. "Peace Granger, just put your wand down and I promise I will tell you everything. And get you more coffee, just calm down." he said cautiously.

Hermione growled at him once more, eyes sharp and enraged but she did lower her wand. Lower it, but did not put it away. "You have 5 minutes to explain exactly why and what you have actually done. Or you will be a ferret for the whole duration of your anniversary. Which reminds we, where the hell are we?" she hissed.

_Granger swearing, I am sooo screwed. Georgie will kill me if I end up a ferret tonight.. _he thought and motioned for the couch close by. Once they were seated, he took a deep breath and begun. "Well, to answer your questions, we are in Florence, Malfoy family town house. I know you've always wanted to see Italy." he smiled at Hermione, hoping his joy will lessen her anger. "And you still have a few weeks of holiday, so why not make it a real holiday for a week?" he winked at Ginny. "I dared use a portkey on you, because you know we mean no harm to either of you, and becasue it would kind of ruin the surprise to just ask you to come round. I will explain with the help of these." he said and handed each of them a thick envelope. "Open them." he encouraged with a smile.

Hermione had calmed down somewhat, but her hand still ripped the envelope open. Ginny remained silent and opened the envelope quickly, hoping to mask her trembling hands with eagerness. Her mind was still spinning from feeling Hermione so close to her and then feeling her magic wash over her protectively while she turned Draco non-verbally. The worst part was, she could get used to feeling her friend so close again, and that could prove destructive if the brunette refused her advances. She was however distracted from her thoughts by what fell out of the envelope into her lap.

"What the-...How did you get these?!" she asked, her eyes wide. Two tickets to a private box viewing of the Italian National Quidditch team practice, a shrunk shirt with their team motives, probably for signing, and...a credit card?

She looked to her left to see Hermione looking at the contents of her own envelope. It looked like a map with several circled places, three different ticket sized parchments and credit card that looked to be the same as hers.

Draco waited until they both looked up and held up his hand to stop them from any further inquiries. "Let me start with you Ginny." he smiled. "We didn't want you to miss Quidditch too much. So you can enjoy it while you are here as well, while relaxing or discovering the town at your own time." he smield before turning towards Hermione. She was no longer frowning or growling, but her eyes were still sharp as a hawk.

The blond smiled brightly to soften her further. "And for our lovely bookworm, a special map with all the places you surely want to go. Museums, local library where you can copy any latin texts with a few hefty charms, that is if no muggle sees you." he winked. "Furthermore, two tickets to opera for 'Don Giovanni', and an invitation to a wine tasting."

Hermione tried to remain passive, but Draco noticed a little tug at the corner of her lips. _Score! She is softening! Now in for the kill_. "There is one more thing, and I am very sorry." he said, lowering his gaze, appearing shameful of his next words. "Since it is a surprise, you don't have any clothing or little necessities packed. So, you have those card at your full disposal, to get whatever you wish. A week only however." he added, noticing the evil grin that stretched Hermione's lips.

She leaned back in the armchair and observed the blond silently a moment, letting him sweat before nodding. "Fine, you will not be ferret tonight. But one more question, and you better answer it right. What happens to my shop?" she asked.

Draco smiled. "Easy. I have asked Luna to look after it in your absence, now that she has a bit more time on her hands. She will deal with all the standards and any mail order, but all special request are yours, and will be waiting neatly for your attention, on your desk, a week from now." he reassured her.

Hermione nodded once more, satisfied with the way he handled her responsibility for her this once. She adjusted her watch to show local time and glanced at Ginny a moment. "I did promise you that you won't be a ferret tonight. And I will keep my promise." she added and watched the blond smile brightly. Her own smile however turned into a Machiavellian smirk as she flicked her wand twice. One, making Draco a ferret. Two, making his fur red and gold. "It's barely 8 in the morning, and the charm will wear off in a couple of hours, so you will be back to human skin soon. I keep my promise, but you do understand, I still haven't had my coffee." she winked, watching the ferret fret in the armchair.

She picked him up again and smiled sweetly. "Find Georgie, he will understand my warning. And you better show up for a shopping trip and a little town tour once you're back in your own skin. Otherwise, you *will* be ferret tonight as well. And don't worry, we'll find our way around." With those parting words, she let ferret Draco scurry away.

"Coffee?" she asked completely innocently. Ginny finally lost it in a fit of giggles. Oh this will be fun...

...

Georgie stretched lazily in bed, frowning slightly when the sheets next to him were cold. Tonight was their anniversary, and his lover promised they would spend tomorrow whole day togehter, just the two of them as he had made program for the other two occupants of the house. Well, if it did not work out, the blond would have a lot of making up to do, but his plan would hopefully work. Maybe his little sis and the lion queen really needed somewhere away from home to rediscover their bond...

He was suddenly attacked by a flying, squeeking blur, instantly trying to throw it away from his sensitive chest. "OH MY GOD! GEROFF!" he squirmed, fighting the little red and gold thing. Hold on...

The redhead finally managed to get a proper hold on the flying assailant and just stared for a moment. He was attacked by a flying, red and gold ferret. He must be still dreaming that was the only possible explanation. How else would there be a ferret in bed-

"No. Bloody. Way. She didn't!" he sat up abruptly, making the little furball squeek again before cuddling him close to his chest. "Baby, is that you?" he asked, petting the animal.

_Finally! _Draco thought and nuzzled his lover's hand and chin in agreement.

"Oh my poor baby. The one thing you never thought she would do and here you are. Red and gold edition as well. I did tell you to stay out of their business." Georgie shook his head at Draco's antics. All he received for his lecturing efforts was a nip to his finger and a grumble..well, not that ferrets could grumble but he could seriously imagine his lover grumbling right now... Shaking off his internal monologue, he laid back down and rubbed the ferret's chin gently. "And how long will you remain four legged?" he asked.

Draco paused a moment, only his fluffy tail swishing slowly in contemplation before squeeking twice, hoping Georgie would understand.

The redhead looked at him a moment. "Twi squeeks, two of something then?" he asked, his words confirmed by Draco who licked his cheek happily. Well, that could be anything from two weeks, two days or two hours, so let's think. She would not make you look like this for two whole weeks, or she would face *my* wrath, so that's out. And two days...highly possible considering you must have reeeally pissed her off, but as it is our anniversary, I doubt she would do that to me. Unlike you, I don't meddle in her affairs." he frowned at the ferret.

Draco curled up into a little ball on top of his chest, wound his tail around his red and gold furry body, and looked at his lover sadly. What was Cupid to do when his subject was the fearsome lion queen? There were risks involved from the start but this was for her own good, so Draco would stick with his plan till the end, and hope that no more humiliation follows.

Georgie sighed softly, nuzzling the sorry-looking ferret man. "Fine, two hours, I can live with. But I expect you to behave and let me catch some more sleep." he warned, pulling the thin sheets higher up his nude form, getting more comfortable. "And one little swish of tail over my ribs and I will have you sleeping on the floor.." he mumbled, eyes already closed, not even waiting for an answering squeek...

...

It has been two days since their arrival into Florence and Hermione was in love with the beautiful city. The days were warm, the sun upon her skin so pleasant she could not help grabbing a book and spending time on the house veranda, where she would enjoy the warmth and get some much needed Vitamin D. It took them the whole afternoon of shopping till they were dropping, until she was happy. Italian fashion was not only elegant, but perfect for women of both slender and curvacious shape, and she could not wait to put on some of the skirts and dresses. Ginny had gone with her gut and went to little stores rather than boutiques and got something light and summery, mostly comfortably shorts and a few necessities.

There was only one problem. Draco somehow 'forgot' to mention that they would be sharing a bed. The Malfoy town house only had one Master bedroom and one guestroom, with one queen sized bed. As the houses were slender and built tightly together, it was no wonder. But it had put them into a difficult situation. One, Hermione did not own pyjamas, not that she actually would want to. She had been sleeping naked since 16, even when in dorms, always putting on glamours to mask her nude state. And Ginny usually slept in a tinny nightie that would allow her comfortable movement. Since they had bought none, they were facing a dilema.

And the first night really did prove torturous for them both. They had finally settled on sleeping in their underwear, beginning the night at different ends of the bed. However as it turned out, Hermione was quite affetionate in her sleep and ended up curled into the redhead's chest a few hours in. Ginny could not sleep at all, with the additional warmth on top of her, and the soft curves pressed into her own skin. She was officially in hell. Hermione was so close to her, yet remained untouchable. Little did she know Hermione had woken a few minutes prior, only to find herself in this position. From Ginny's breathing she knew her friend was awake, and if she moved now, it would be too awkward. So she remained lying there, pressed against the firm belly and pert breasts covered in only a sports bra. Once it was something they would do while relaxing in the sun at Hogwarts, admittedly with more clothes on, but still. It used to be so simple before... Neither of them could get another minute of sleep and Hermione had to fake being woken by the sun and rolling away to fall back asleep. Only once Ginny disappeared in bathroom did she open her eyes.

She sighed softly and let down her hair from it's clasp at the top of her head, letting the breeze play with it as she herself tugged at a bouncy end. Draco and Georgie left early in the morning and still weren't back, which was fine by her, and Ginny had gone to the local market for some fresh bread and butter for the two of them to share. It was a peaceful afternoon, and Hermione hoped the night would be the same, without the innitial awkwardness. Byt the way Ginny was behaving, it was more likely that she would wish to keep her distance rather then get back into the old habits of curling up with Hermione and just relaxing completely in her presence. It made her a little sad to see the strain created between them due to the tension, but there was little she could do.

"Miss me?" came a whisper in her ear and Hermione embarassingly enough squeeled in fright. She had allowed herself to get immersed in her own thoughts so much that she did not even hear the redhead approach.

Ginny chuckled at the sound and sat beside her, pulling out the fresh crunchy loaf, cool butter and what appeared to be a bottle of marmelade. "Sorry, I did not mean to scare you. And please don't turn me into a rodent or something." she grinned cheekily.

Hermione lightly whacked her over the head with the local newspaper and summmoned a knife to cut the bread. Ginny put her hands up immediately. "Mercy! I am too young and pretty to be carved just yet!" she joked.

Hermione chuckled with her, but a shadow of memory passed behind her eyes. She may have been wearing glamours, but her forearm still burned on occasion, the word 'Mudblood' forever carved into her skin, and never to lighten in colour from its angry red. Such was the curse of Lestrange dagger. As if in response to her thoughts, she felt her hand beginning to quiver and lowered it out of sight.

"Why don't you fetch us some plates, cutlery and that nice jug of water with lemon I put in the fridge this morning?" she suggested with a smile, her tone bright.

Ginny just watched her a moment before nodding and getting up. She was almost at the door leading off to veranda, when she suddenly turned. "There's a pack of Marlboros in the basket beneath the table. Have one, it may help." she said gently and left to retrieve what was asked of her.

Hermione flinched slightly but picked up the red pack, immeditelly pulling one out and lighting up. Her shakes were leaving her soon after the first inhale, and it was not that it bothered her that Ginny had noticed... it was the fact that the redhead cared enough to go and buy Hermione something she herself considered poison for the body. She cared enough to be in her presence while Hermione smoked, and did not complain, knowing how much it soothed the brunette. And if Ginny cared for her so much, perhaps there was yet some hope left...

They did not break many more words while eating, only observing the people miling around the area and put their feet up in the privacy of the house veranda. The butter was deliciously fresh and cold,the bread heavenly, and the homemade mixed fruit marmelade was to die for. Hermione suddenly chuckled and extended her hand towards the redhead's face, gently wiping off some butter from the corner of her mouth. While admittedly more mannered in eating than her brothers, Ginny was still a Weasley, and by the time Hermione finished her first slice of bread, Ginny was on her third. "Here, just wanted to clean you up." she smiled.

Ginny however surprised her by halting her retreating wrist and licking the butter off her thumb. A gasp left the brunette and she shuddered slightly at the feeling of the redhead's sensual tongue upon her skin. The air between them grew thicker by the second as they just looked at each other, suddenly finding themselves entirely too close to escape the inevitable. Neither knew which one covered the last inch between them but suddenly their lips were brushing for the first time...

**AN: You have the right to not appreciate the cliffy, but I promise another chapter tomorrow or the day after, so you won't have to wait long. You have my word ;) xx**


	4. Chapter 4 - Cupiid strikes A Last Time

**AN: I do apologise for being a tiny little bit late. Who knew paining a bedroom could take so bloody long? Anywho, this is the end to my little story, but don't worry, I do have more ideas ;) Much love and enjoy xx**

Hermione gasped in pleasure as their breasts, so different in size yet both just as soft and tempting, finally pressed close, hardened peaks as if attempting to make imprint into the other's skin. It was a wonder how unpretentious afternoon sex was. There were no expectations towards a performance, as was the case often after a night out. A single glass of wine had the power to make you use all the tricks in your box in one night, in an attempt to impress.

But no such experience of nightly passions could compare to the slow exploration with the late afternoon sun upon your back. It was pleasantly warm, but without the heat of midday. And thankfully so, for Hermione could already feel her heavy curls dampening on her neck, their skin tasting distinctly of perspiration in places as the heat in their veins begun to drive their bodies towards each other. She only hoped the lovebirds would not return to interrupt the moment she would not wish to forget...

…...

"Thank you, my love. It has trully been a magical anniversary." Georgie grinned and pulled the blond closer into his side with their joined hands, to press a gentle kiss to his temple. It was their last few moments in the city of carnivals and gondolas, and he would always remember Venice with fondness.

Draco had apparated them straight into a beautiful piazza and from there it was jumping gondolas, little snacks and wine, before a proper dinner and a local theatre performance. He was ready to go back, to spend some time in Florence and the surrounding area, hopefully with the ladies joining them.

"Anything for you gorgeous." Draco smiled and curled into his side happily.

"So when are we heading back?"

Draco pulled out a rose petal from his pocket with a wink. "Whenever you're ready. All you need to do is touch it while I hold on and it will activate itself."

Georgie hesitated a moment. "Where will we land?"

Draco raised a quisical brow. "In our bedroom. Does it matter?" he inquired, before grinning devilishly. "Can't wait to get back to our bed?" he purred and pressed their bodies closer.

Georgie chuckled. "Well you never know. It is highly unlikely we would find the ladies there and interrupt something that is hopefully settling the tension between them." he shrugged.

Draco nodded. "I do hope they are proving my bloody efforts worth it. Do you have any idea how awful it feels to be a ferret?" he shuddered uneasily.

Georgie just chuckled and pulled him close, as he finally took hold of the petal and they disappeared from the spot.

…...

"Please..." Ginny sighed in between small panting breaths, her fingers carding through the damp curls of her companion, urging her and the sinful tongue to slip even lower, where she needed her the most. Hermione nipped at the beautiful hipbone before her once more, before nuzzling the cropped coppery curls that hid her goal.

Hermione had barely let her tongue dip into the slick folds when the fingers in her hair tightened and Ginny arched off the rattan lounge chair that held them both. The verandah had privacy charms on it, but she could honestly care less about who saw them, as long as Hermione did not stop what she was doing. Hermione hummed softly, enjoying the taste and scent of the woman beneath her.

"More..." Ginny's heated whisper brought her out of the purely instinctive enjoyement and she granted the wish by teasing the hungrily quiverring opening with her long diggit, her nose nuzzling the sensitive skin of a freckled thigh. Her eyes never left the redhead's flushed face as she finally ceased the torturous teasing and slid into the slick heat until all three of her knucles were swallowed by the tight walls.

Ginny sighed softly at being connected so with the woman that only a few moments ago seemed so distant and out of reach. She was revelling in the gentle touch but suddenly felt her spine ripple with a pleased shudder when the brunette crooked her finger ever so slightly and tickled the sweet little spot that she herself did not manage to reach often.

…...

"And what will you do if it doesn't work? I mean, what if we return to London with the two of them stubbornly staying as far away from each other as possible?" Georgie asked, looking at the blond lounging in their bathtub with an obscene amount of bubbles through the mirror in front of him, momentarily halting the progress of the razor over his cheek to appreciate the pale beauty that was all his to love.

Draco winked at him teasingly, wishing the redhead would drop the white towel around his hips. It was not only hindering the sight of Georgie's perfect, slightly feminine bottom, but also his most favourite of all sights in this world. There was this little pair of freckles that always winked at him from above the redhead's tailbone. He could not count the many times he had licked and claimed those two little dots.

"Babe?" Georgie inquired when he remained silent for too long and continued to shave.

"I refuse to believe they will keep their hands off each other. Italy is one of the countries meant for loving, and falling head over heals for a person that seems ever unobtainable. They already are in love, perhaps the sun of Florence will be the push they need." he winked, not even aware how right he was...

…...

"Come here..." Hermione whispered and gasped softly when Ginny's thumb circled her little button of pleasure. She pulled the redhead close in order to kiss her deeply, their lips so soft and tongues eager to please the other. Their pleasure seemed endless, the sun no longer upon their warm bodies as the skies coloured in shades of rainbow and stars begun to appear above them.

None of the beautiful sights held their attention however. All they saw in that moment was the other. Ginny's touch was sure and purposeful, striving to once imprint Hermione's ecstatic expression into her memory. Spread out beneath her, all creamy curves and silky curls was her very own Aphrodite. Or Venus, considering they were in Italia. But what does a name matter when one image speaks a thousand words?

Sharp nails were biting into her shoulders as she sped up her thrusts, watching pleasure filling every fibre of Hermione's being, and lowered her lips to capture the brunette's moan of completion.

…...

**ONE YEAR LATER**

…...

"You horrible...mean...ginger...brat!" Draco emphasized each word by thumping his fiance's arm.

Hermione chuckled, observing the scene from the doorway. Not a thing has changed for the two. Well, apart from Georgie proposing at the annual Weasley Christmas dinner, almost giving dear old Molly a stroke. Of course, Draco had squealed, and bounced and cried and finally managed to choke out a 'yes' before making Ron slightly green in the face by snogging his lover right there in front of the whole family. She smiled at the memory of the food, the laughter, the love-filled holidays, and hoped this year's celebration will be just as joyous.

"Now now, my favourite ferret. Is that any way to talk to your future husband?" she asked, finally joining them at the table with the freshly cut bread and fruits.

Draco was pouting, his arms crossed over his chest. "Yes it is, when the man who is supposed to love me steals the last almond croissant on the table." he glared at the chuckling redhead, who was humming in pleasure at the tender pastry upon his tongue.

Hermion just rolled her eyes. "Here, have some raisin bread with the fig marmelade. Magda sent a few bottle and it is heavenly." she winked, seeing the blond lighten up instantly at the mention of their neighbour's name, and reaching his grabby hands towards the glass bottle full of yumminess.

They all chuckled. "Oh you two, drank all the coffee again!" she sighed and got up to get some more. She was revelling in the scent of freshly ground coffee as the glass pot filled with the liquid heaven, when she suddenly felt a pair of toned arms slip around her waist. She leaned back into the safe, familiar embrace and closed her eyes.

"Happy anniversary beautiful..." Ginny whispered in her ear fondly and squeezed her lover tighter.

"Happy anniversary to you as well.." the brunette smiled and turned in her arms, kissing her lovingly. "The verandah brings many memories..." she whispered against the soft lips brushing hers.

Ginny's lips turned into a devious grin. "Our first time...how could I forget?"

Hermione leaned back again the counter and let the redhead curl into her chest in a simple embrace. "One year for us, two for the boys. Maybe we will be here next year as well... it kind of starts to feel like a tradition." she smiled.

"Hmmm..I would like that.." Ginny whispered and nuzzled her soft breast.

"WHERE IS THE COFFEE!" came Draco's demanding voice from the verandah, breaking their peaceful moment.

Hermione sighed and turned to see the coffee pot finally filled. "Well I guess we better join them. But later..perhaps we can send them to see an opera and spend a few hours..reminiscing?" she whispered teasingly.

"I will take you up on that offer." Ginny winked and cheekily pinched her peachy bottom. "Now go make me a nice big plate woman, I am starving! Must be still hungry from the morning exercise." she winked.

Hermione laughed softly and went to join the pouting blond and grinning redhead. Life was good, and she was happy. What else could she ask for?

…...

"You still want to whine about my methods? They are happy, and have been together over a year. It was so worth being a ferret for a few hours.." Draco mused while he leaned back against his lover in the bed that night.

"Never thought I would hear you say that, but I guess it's time to pay up." he sighed and watched Draco bounce happily until he was sat, facing his fiance. Georgie looked at the man he loved and grinned. "Fine. I, George Fabian Weasley, hear by agree that you are the best Cupid there ever was." he said, already internally cringing at the words leaving his mouth, but a bet was a bet.

Draco squaled happily and clapped his hands. "Just wait. I already have my new target, and the most spectacular plan..."

Georgie groaned as the blond continued to talk. Life was good, he just wished Draco's Cupid success rate was not quite so high, now that his baby sister and Hermione were finally happy. He was not sure how many more people he would enjoy taking with them to Florence every year...

**THE END.**


End file.
